The Execution
The Execution is the name of a main quest in Chapter I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the Legion camp. Story Because the player has betrayed the Legion, the elders have ordered Sarge to execute the player, and he sends the Executioner to do the job. June warns the player about how dangerous the Executioner is since there is no one that could ever defeat him. But if the player wins, they will be entitled to challenging anyone, and Sarge will answer for everything. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is the Executioner. The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Executioner before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Executioner *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Sin Eater (Two-handed Sword) *Armor: Sanguine Cowl *Helm: Eye of the Reaper *Ranged Weapon: Excarnators (Throwing Axes) Move and Perk *'Caveman's Rage ' A sequence of 3 attacks with two-handed sword. *'Repeller ' A chance get more damage for 3 seconds after a successful block. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a percentage of additional damage from Executioner's health. Shadow Abilities *'Vane' Stabs the sword forward, impaling it into the player's body, then hoists the opponent above their head using the sword and charges the blade with flaming Shadow energy to damage them, before throwing them off. *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Pivot ' Forms chains around one hand and telekinetically grabs the player by forming another chain on their leg, lifting them up and slamming them headfirst into the ground, before throwing them over their head and slamming them into the ground three times. *'Tide' Throws an axe charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which will spin forwards to the player's legs. The player will be knocked down if they get hit by it. Rewards Winning the fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery the execution (1).jpg the execution (2).jpg the execution (3).jpg the execution (4).jpg the execution (5).jpg the execution (6).jpg the execution (7).jpg the execution (8).jpg the execution (9).jpg the execution (10).jpg the execution (11).jpg the execution (12).jpg the execution (13).jpg the execution (14).jpg the execution (15).jpg the execution (19).jpg the execution (17).jpg|If player loses the execution (16).jpg The execution (21).jpg the execution (20).jpg the execution (18).jpg|If player wins Trivia *Executioner is the only opponent in the game who wears a full Unique equipment set, namely the Verdict of the Elders set from the Sanguine Forest event. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Legion